


kill the rose.

by duaa



Series: can i get a kiss (and can you make it last forever) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, FUCK YEA, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Neglect, come get this fuck yea juice, high school au that i asked for so i wrote it, lack of food, them ocs are lo's parents :), treat yo'self yall, yet ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan Croft had the worst luck in all of history - it could be worse. It could be worse, but it didn’t need to be.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: can i get a kiss (and can you make it last forever) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	kill the rose.

“Logan. We’re leaving.” Logan’s head shot up as he fumbled for his clock. Four AM? Rushing out of his room, he scrambled towards the door, glasses forgotten on his bed stand. He barely made it to the living room when he heard door shut with a slam. Grappling with the doorknob, he poked his head out - the hallway was empty. He couldn’t hear the elevator whirring, couldn’t hear heels clacking on the stairs - how did they disappear like that? Latching the door before his neighbours woke up, he trudged to the kitchen. Spotless, no signs of coffee having been made, no mugs in the sink. The only sign of human activity were the breadcrumbs scattered around the toaster, and his heart sank again. No one made lunch. They would eat at work. And Logan - 

SHIT.

Racing to the fridge, he rummaged around, squinting as he desperately searched for bread. None. No milk either. Eggs were expired. Slamming the door shut, he yelled out in frustration. He made his way to the kitchen cabinets. All he had was… spices, ketchup packets, and cereal. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t even have school today. Slinking inside his room, he flopped down on his bed. Thrusting his glasses on his face, he pushed the blanket aside, glaring at the A/C that did not work. It just needed to be cleaned, the filters were choked with dust. Logan knew how to clean it. The problem was how he would reach it to begin with. Their apartment had unusually high ceilings and all the chairs in his house weren’t enough for him to remove the filters. And, of course, they had a new A/C. Nevermind that Logan’s had moved cities with him, sputtering ever since he was in middle school. 

It could be worse. It could be worse, but it didn’t need to be. 

Closing his eyes, he sighed. He didn’t have a phone. He didn’t have a card. He barely had any money left, and the master bedroom was locked, so he couldn’t take anymore money. The wifi router was in the master bedroom - so his internet was bound to be reminiscent of the early 2000s. The TV was also in the master bedroom. He didn’t have any homework to do, no one to talk, no where to go. They moved in three days ago, and none of Logan’s old friends are replying to him. He could try calling his other friends, but it was of no use, who’s to say they…

***

“… hahaha!” The distant sound of laughter jostled Logan awake, heart racing. He wondered if his parents were taking a day off. His glasses were smushed against his face, askew - and the events of that morning came back to him. Why did he think they would be at home? Fourteen years of routine, fourteen years spent in solitude and he still acted like a _child_ ; hopeful and naive. He glanced at his clock, he slept for another five hours. Well, that was five less hours he spent moping. He could eat some breakfast, or he could just stay here and waste his time by trying to get a hold of his friends.

Pulling out his laptop, he checked to see if anyone replied. Only one of his friends (who, if he remembered correctly, lived around here) hadn’t seen his message yet. There was some hope. He hadn’t been able to talk to anyone at his school as of yet, he’d only attended fifteen minutes of one class before he was called up to the front office to fill out some forms.

_’Your parents aren’t here, sweetie. Could you take these forms home for them?’_

_‘Does it require their signatures?’_

_’Uh, no?’_

_‘I shall fill them out here, then.’_

They might as well as have not even enrolled him in that school. He practically showed up, and they went along with it, seeing as he had the common sense of calling up ahead. The secretary called his parents when he said he’d fill the forms and after being sent straight to voicemail twice, his mother picked up. She sounded pissed, the secretary had shook her head and given him the forms, whispering something to her assistant. Her pitiful gaze was not missed by Logan. 

And of course, who could forget that Logan managed to piss off two people (who were in his class, his luck was seriously flawed) in the three hours he spent at his school. All he wanted was a drink from the vending machine, but of course he would manage to get into a fight. A fight was a rather generous term, all three of them were pretty scrawny and Logan’s response has always been to cower. He saw two boys trying to shake out something from the vending machine, and well… they were not succeeding. He waited for a whole of ninety seconds before interrupting them. They immediately jumped to conclusions, deciding that Logan was some kind of authoritative figure. Wincing, he gingerly touched his cheek, knowing that the swelling must’ve increased in size. 

Well, that wasn’t actually all that happened yesterday. He met Remus. Remus was… bound to be interesting, from what Logan gathered about him. Their interactions were limited to Remus trying to _poke a hole_ in the desk. Logan advised xem to take something made up predominantly of metal to help xem, the pen xe were using was barely enough to scratch the desk. Remus had grinned at him at that, twanging the choker xe wore around xeir neck. Which should’ve hurt xem a lot, but Remus confided in him that xe barely pulled it for it hurt. He wasn’t sure if Remus was lying to him, but who was to say?

***

Logan peered out from the dingy window, trying his best to find out why he heard screeching from down below. Deciding that it was better that he went out to the balcony, he abandoned the window, wiping his fingers on his shorts. He stepped out into the balcony, wincing at the amount of dust that lay collected on the railing, as he peered over it. He still couldn’t see -

“Uh?” he heard the scraping of a chair against the floor and yelped, scrambling back. “Dude, chill. It’s a shared balcony, bro.” Why didn’t he know that? His face burned as he realised he was still wearing his nightclothes; he was _so_ stupid. He turned to apologise to the man - 

“AH!” It was those two from his school earlier and seeing as how they immediately started towards him, he assumed they recognised him too. Shit. He scrambled back, stumbling and grasping onto the railing. He was in a compromised situation, they had the higher ground, towering above him as he cowered, half on the floor. The only thing that was between him and a three story drop was a rusty old railing that barely qualified as a railing. 

“What the fuck? What are you doing here?” One of them, decked out in yellow, crouched down, eyes narrowed as Logan’s heart pounded in his chest. “I swear to God, I will put the fury of Hell into you, what is it with you?” He no doubt could do that, and Logan believed every single word that he said. He noticed with increasing alarm that this guy wore knuckle dusters, and Logan was sure he would die here today. 

“S-sorry!” He managed to whimper out, what else was he supposed to say? The two exchanged a glance, and the shorter one cocked his head. 

“Something’s not adding up here.” He whispered to his friend. “What do you do?” 

What? He stared at them blankly, tears welling up in his eyes. They would kill him, they were going to kill him, they would throw him from here, oh god - should he try screaming for help? That wouldn’t do him any good, he needed to ba - 

“I said, what do you do, man?” They were both crouched over him now, eyeing him suspiciously. He figured it was best he just answered.

“I’m - a, uh student.” Closing his eyes, he scrunched up his face, bracing for impact. 

“Quit lying. We saw you, yesterday. You were wearing a tie, idiot. You’re too young to be a teacher, so spill it.” Logan couldn’t believe it. Was it so hard to believe that a student might want to look professional at his place of education? This happened every time, and this time it would finally cost him his life. This was different from the usual sneering and name-calling - this guy was out for _blood_. Logan’s blood more specifically. He was allowed to wear a knuckle buster and Logan couldn’t wear a tie? 

“D, just leave it. Something doesn’t feel right. Listen, don’t come out here. You know what we’ll do if you do.” Logan nodded, mute and scrambled for the door. He tripped on the doorframe but didn’t stop. Didn’t stop until the door was locked, windows shut, blinds drawn, and he was under his covers, shaking. He hated this place, hated it more than anyone could imagine. This was by far the worst place he’d ever lived in, he was living next to people who were willing to _kill_ people. Shivering, he buried his face in his pillow, hoping that he would wake, hoping that it was all a dream - but of course not. Why wouldn’t Logan Croft have the worst luck in all of history?

***

_  
**New Message:**  
hey hey hey babes, heard you was in town!  
swing by Tomorrow at 10 !!  
you better be there lo!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!!! hope you like it ❤️💕!!!!


End file.
